Teens,Love and Spies
by MiggieMoo2014
Summary: They Gang is all back together at Gallagher Again. They have some new friends too! But what happens when theyfind out the reason why those new friends are at the school. And the COC is after Cammie and them too! Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Cammie POV

I'm Cameron Ann Morgan, but you can call me Cammie. I'm also known as the Chameleon. But only my sisters, Boyfriend, Teachers, Mom, and Brothers call me that. Okay, you're probably thinking how many siblings does this girl have and why would they call her the Chameleon? Why I go to The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women in Roseville, Virginia. I know what you're thinking, what snobs. But here's what most people don't know about Gallagher Academy, We're a spy school. You're probably thinking, really a spy school how dumb do you think I am? Well it's the truth. Now let me tell you about my four best friends and our boyfriends.

First there's Rebecca Baxter, But if you call her that you might as well write your will because she is the best P&E Student Gallagher has ever seen. Her parents are in M16. Bex was the first African American Gallagher Girl in History. Then there's Elizabeth Sutton, but most people call her Liz but Bex, Macey, Jenna and I call her Lizzie. Liz is a computer genius, she hacked the CIA website when she was only five years old. Now Lizzie's parents aren't spies and think they've just been sending their daughter to an elite boarding school. Next there's Macey McHenry, Yes that McHenry as in Senator McHenry. But here she's just our in to our boyfriends' minds. She is also our resident fashionista.

Now let's talk about the guys. They go to The Blackthorne Institute for Boys. They have a cover like we have ours of being rich, bitchy snobs. They are trouble delinquents. First there's my boyfriend Zachary Goode, but I wouldn't call him that. Just call him Zach if you know what's good for you. I call him Blackthorne Boy because he calls me Gallagher Girl. I met Zach and his roommate in my sophomore year when his school did and exchange with mine. I've been in love with him ever since, not that I would admit that to him or anyone beside Bex, Jenna, Macey and Liz. He has gorgeous emerald green eyes that haunt my dreams for good and bad reasons that's I'll get to later. He also has jet black hair and a temper that can flare up instantly. Next there's Grant Newman, he's Bex's boyfriend they both love P&E and both excel in it. He calls Bex his British Bombshell. Then there's Jonas Anderson, he's Lizzie's boyfriend. He Calls Liz, LizzieBear. He's a nerd just like Liz. But I didn't call them that if they ask you. Macey's boyfriend, Nicholas Patterson. He is just like Mace, Always giving the guys girl advice and fashion advice.

Now I'm going to tell you about Jenna and Chase. They are in our year but they just started at Gallagher and Blackthorne last year. They are so cute together and have been together forever it seems like to all their friends and family, even though he hasn't officially asked her out. Jenna Mason is like my little sister. With her gorgeous Blonde hair and brown eyes, she's a heartbreaker waiting to happen but she loves Chase too much to do that to him. Chase Andrews is also a Heartbreaker waiting to happen like Jenna with his strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. You can tell by the way they act around each other they were destine to be together. They are so funny when it comes to their nick names for each other. Chase calls Jenna Jennabee Perfect. This is because even if she denies it, in his eyes she's perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- They're Coming!

Jenna POV

OHMYGOD! I just got out of a meeting with Headmistress Morgan. I had been a little worried when she called me and only me into the office.

"Mrs. Morgan, not to be rude or anything but why'd you call me in here?"

"Well miss. Mason I just received a phone call from Dr. Steve and he said that he would like to- Well I guess I should get Cameron in here also."

"Mrs. Morgan what is this about?"

"Mom, you called?"

"Yes Cam, Sit. I received a phone call from Dr. Steve telling me he wanted to send over some boys for another exchange and that Chase wanted Jenna to know. But Cammie you are not supposed to know about them coming so please try and act surprised when you see Zach."

"Will Do Mom"

"Okay girls you can be dismissed."

OHMYGOD! I can't believe it I finally get to see Chase Again! I've missed him so much! It was hard to go from being with him every day to almost never. I can't wait to see him. I wonder when they are going be here. It sucks that we can't tell the other girls about this though.

"Jennabee, you're dazing again."

"Sorry Cams, just super excited."

"I know but I would stop dazing unless you want Macey Eyeliner Torture when she sees you dazing."

"Your Right" I told her still thinking about Chase.

When we got our room we were bombarded with questions from the other girls.

"What did your mom want? Are you going on a top secret mission?" Bex asked of course.

"It's-"I began

"Classified." Cammie finished for me. That's how close we are. We can finish each other's sentences. It annoys people though.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- They're Here! And a stupid fight

ZACH POV

Finally I thought when Joe and told us we landed on Gallagher Academy grounds. You might think it would be cool to go on a helicopter ride with your best friends to see your girlfriends… NOT. Grant fell asleep on me like 4 hours ago. Nick has been freaking out about his hair, Jonas has been trying to hack the CIA (Again) before Liz (even though he knows she's going to beat him…Again). But I'm mainly worried about Chase. He's literally been shaking the entire time we've been in the air.

"Chase, dude what's wrong" Grant asked finally waking up.

"Just a little nervous." He answered calming down slightly.

"Why?" Nicked asked him

"Don't even answer that Chase because every single one of us knows the answer." Jonas told him "Dammit! She beat me again!"

"Okay one Dude Jo, CHILL! And two we all know you're nervous to see-"I started

"Jenna" All the guys joined in saying.

"But really dude you don't need to be, she loves you. You know that so chill out and relax." Nick told him. That was when Chase chilled and I saw him relax. Finally, I get to see my Gallagher Girl again.

JENNA POV

OMFG! Chase and the guys are going to be here soon! I can't wait to see him again! I've missed him so much! Right now we're going to the Grand Hall for breakfast… I wonder if this is when Mrs. Morgan is going to make the announcement about the boys. I hope so because I've been on edge ever since she told me and Cam the other day and Macey is getting suspicious.

CAMMIE POV

Mom is supposed to be making the Blackthorne announcement during breakfast but I'm the only one who knows that. If I told any of the girls my mom would have given me extra hours in the lab and that means extra hours of …so… I didn't tell them. OOOO! Here she comes!

"Girls before I dismiss you for you wonderful Saturday I want to make a special announcement." My mom started.

"Is it that the Blackthorne boys are coming back for another semester!" Courtney Bauer yelled from our table.

"My sources told me that it's that Jenna is going back to Public school! Tina Walters stated

"TINA SHUT UP! I'm not leaving!" Jenna yelled.

"CAMERON!" My mom scolded.

"Mom I didn't tell anyone!" I said defensively.

"It's fine. Yes girls the boys will be joining us once again for a semester and they should be here any minute."

"And that minute is now." Jenna said and all hell broke loose in the Grand hall. Girls screamed, Looked for their crushes from last semester and applied lip gloss and eyeliner. This is going to be one long semester.

JENNA POV

OHMYGOD! THEIR HERE! Oh god, where's Chase? I can't find him…. Shit where is he!

"Jennabee chill, he's right over there." Bex Told me. I guess I was a little obvious…heehee.

Oh, there he is with Zach and the others. He waves and smiles at me, I mimic the actions. Hahaha Grants drooling again. Bex slaps me when I tell her.

"He is so not." She tells me.

"Yea, he is Bexy." I tease to piss her off. Bad idea….she punched me and gave me a bloody nose… Again. Cammie, Chase, Zach, Liz and Macey all jumped on the scene as it happened. Chase bolted from in front of the teachers' table and caught me before I fell to the ground… Dammit… I might faint…. He had to get stronger, didn't he? Cammie took her napkin and held it to my nose to stop the flow of blood. Zach helped lift me into Chase's arms so he could take me back to my dorm room. Lizzie and Mace held Bex back as she apologized a million times.

CHASE POV

After Nick reassured me about seeing Jennabee Perfect I felt a lot better. She waved back to me and then started talking to Bex. She must have said something to piss her off because next thing I knew Bex was punching Jenna in the face and I was instinctively running to help her. I caught Jenna before she hit the ground and Zach helped lift her into my arms. Cams got her napkin to stop the blood flow from Jenna's nose and I took her back to her room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked still a little worried.

"Yea. I'm fine." She assured me. "This happens on a daily basis with Bex… She needs to see a therapist really badly."

"Okay if you're sure your fine. I'm just surprised that the first time I see you in months and you have a bloody nose already."

"Yea… But on the bright side she didn't break my nose." She joked trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not funny Jenna; she could have really hurt you." I said seriously.

"Yea, but she didn't Chase. What have you done with the boy that laughs at all my jokes no matter how bad they are?" She questioned looking angry and hurt. "Did assassin school take your humor away?"

"No. I'm sorry. It just-"I started.

"Worries you." She finished. I nodded and kissed her on the cheek and heard a chorus of "Awwww"s from the other girls.

CAMMIE POV

I do feel bad for interrupting them but they are just so dang cute! When they saw us Jenna blushed crimson red and Chase swore in Irish. A language in which he knew many swear words. Jenna slapped him.

"What was that for!" He yelped. Jennabee can hit pretty hard…Hahaha. She just shook her head and got up.

"You're stupid man." Jonas said.

"Not so fast Jennabee Perfect." He teased her as he grabbed her had. He liked to do that…especially in front of their friends and family. He thinks she's cute when she blushes because of him.

"What?" Jenna asked him. He just wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. She grew redder and we all "Awwwwed" again. I felt an arm go around my waist. I looked up to see Zach's emerald green eyes.

"You know I didn't get my kiss either." He told me.

"Well it's not the first thing on your mind when one of your roommates punches the other one in the face giving her a bloody nose in front of the whole school." I reasoned.

"True. Can I get my kiss now though?" he asked pulling out the puppy dog eyes. I nodded. He pulled me in and kissed me long and sweet. It was pure bliss.

JENNA POV

Okay I know that Chase kissed me and all but that doesn't mean everyone had to! Geez! Whatever… I guess I should intervene.

"Hey lovebirds 2 through 5, let's play truth or dare." I told them.

"Why do you want to play truth or dare?" Bex asked… always the instigator.

"Come on" Chase told them. "She wants to be a little wild for once let her."

"Sorry" they all said. And with that we played.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4- Will you Be my Girlfriend?

CHASE POV

Well I and Jennabee Perfect have been together for a while now but I never officially asked her to be my girlfriend. I know what you're probably thinking. What the Hell? Am I right?... I thought so. Well after we were together for a while I had to leave and go to Blackthorne and never got the chance to ask her. So this is my plan, since Jenna thought it'd be fun to play truth or dare I think what the Hell? Why not ask her as a truth?

"Okay so I'll go first." Macey said. "Bex Truth or dare?"

"Dare… I'm not afraid of you McHenry." She told her.

"You should be. I dare you to call your dad and tell him you want to do CIA instead of M16."

"Okay." Bex did the dare then looked at Nick.

"Truth or Dare nick?" She challenged.

"Truth Baxter… You scare me." He said.

"Good to know Patterson. What are your feelings on everyone in this circle?"

"Well, you scare me. So does Zach but he's like my brother, so are all the other guys. Grant is an idiot. Liz and Jo are too genius to even get started on. Macey is gorgeous and iloveher. Chase is a pro and legend. Jenna is just the shit at everything she does. Cammie needs to stop being so sneaky." He informed us.

"Okay. That was good." Bex said.

"So….Chase truth or dare?" Nick asked me.

"Dare." I told him confidently.

"Okay. I dare you to go tell Solomon that you're going to join the Circle." He told me as all the girls in the room gasped and Cammie clung to Zach.

"Okay." I walked out confidently.

JENNA POV

When Nick told Chase his dare I almost fainted…. Solomon is going to kill him. When he got back with a smug look on his face I knew Solomon gave him extra hours in P&E. Hahaha….idiots. He then looked around the circle of his friends contemplating on who to challenge. His eyes landed on me. He grinned. I thought just to be safe I'm going to pick truth.

"Jennabee Perfect?" He asked me.

"Yes Charles?" I answered making boys groan and the girls giggle. It was a game we play to get on everyone's nerves.

"Truth or Dare? He questioned.

"Truth." I said accepting whatever he asked me. I thought he was going to ask me what I thought of him before we met or why I'm going out with him…even though we're not officially going out. But what he asked I was not expecting.

"Jenna, will you go out with me?" He asked with a hope gleam in his blue eyes.

"Yes." I answered kissing his cheek while the girls "AWWWWWEEEEDDDDD!"

CHAPTER 5- Alone time.

CAMMIE POV

After Chase's proposal, we all decided we need some alone time with our boys. Zach and I went to our passageway.

"You've super quite today Gallagher girl. What's wrong?" Zach asked me worryingly.

"I've just been watching them, you know? How could we ruin this time for them?" I asked him super confused.

"Jenna and Chase knew what they were getting into when they left their normal lives and became a part of ours'." He justified what we were about to do.

"Okay. You won me over this time." I said giving in. What use was it to argue with him when he always won anyway?

"Okay let's go."

BEX POV

"Come on Grant you can beat me. I'm just a girl remember?" I told him. He just shook his head and threw punch which I blocked. In my ear I heard a voice that was Cammie's.

"Guy, we're going to go tell them." She told us and everyone gasped.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Cammie?" Liz the logical one asked.

"If we don't tell them they're going to find out on their own and be mad at us for not telling them…" I told her.

"Fine." Liz grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5- Alone time.

CAMMIE POV

After Chase's proposal, we all decided we need some alone time with our boys. Zach and I went to our passageway.

"You've super quite today Gallagher girl. What's wrong?" Zach asked me worryingly.

"I've just been watching them, you know? How could we ruin this time for them?" I asked him super confused.

"Jenna and Chase knew what they were getting into when they left their normal lives and became a part of ours'." He justified what we were about to do.

"Okay. You won me over this time." I said giving in. What use was it to argue with him when he always won anyway?

"Okay let's go."

BEX POV

"Come on Grant you can beat me. I'm just a girl remember?" I told him. He just shook his head and threw punch which I blocked. In my ear I heard a voice that was Cammie's.

"Guy, we're going to go tell them." She told us and everyone gasped.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Cammie?" Liz the logical one asked.

"If we don't tell them they're going to find out on their own and be mad at us for not telling them…" I told her.

"Fine." Liz grumbled.

CAMMIE POV

I can't believe we're about to do this. This is going to kill Jenna. She's going to hate me so much. I don't want to do this.

"We're doing this Cammie. No matter what." Zach tells me. He's serious and I know it that's the only time he calls me straight "Cammie". This means there's no way of getting out of this.

"Where did they go?" He asked me.

"I think Jenna said something about the roof and the sunset and stars. I can't believe that we're about to ruin their first day back together." I said trying my hardest to convince him of not doing this.

"Cam, deal with it. The sooner we get this over with the better."

"Okay, we'll do it. But if Jenna starts screaming, I'm leaving."

"Okay. Works for me."

JENNA POV

I felt some one (or ones) behind me and Chase but didn't wanna move from my place with my head on his should and our arms entwined so we're holding hands. It was great to come out here and just melt into him like it's where I fit, like we're two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly.

"Guys we know you're there." Chase said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's something we gotta tell you guys." Cammie said looking kind of scared.

"Cammie, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Let us start from the beginning." Zach told us… always bossy.

"Okay. Sorry, go ahead." Chase told them for me.

"Okay, so you know how for year we all thought that I was the descendent of Gilly? Well then we were told Macey was the descendent. We also know that the descendent of Blackthorne is alive and within this school." Cammie started.

"Who is it?" Chase asked them with all seriousness.

Zach looked Chase right in the eyes and told him "You."

"What?" I asked. I was so confused. How could Chase be the descendent?

"Chase is Blackthorne's descendent and you." Zach started.

"Her what?" Chase asked for me because I couldn't get the words out. I could tell he was getting protective of me so I put my arm throw his and squeezed it to tell him to calm down.

"Jenna is the true descendent of Gilly Gallagher." Cammie told us. I couldn't believe it.

This was crazy. I can't be. I just can't be the descendent. I look at Chase and he has the same confused look on his face as I do.

"I know this is hard to comprehend right now…but we thought it would be better to tell you now instead of you finding out. Before you ask any more questions let us finish the story. Well you know about the Circle of Cavan right?" Cammie told us. Chase let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him at the name.

"Well you know their after me because of my dad's journal and all he knew about the circle that they think I now know. But they are…I can't tell them you tell them Zach." Cammie said.

"Tell us what?" I asked.

"You've got be kidding me? Are they…" Chased Started by his question died off as he came to a realization that I couldn't figure out. He just let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist and squeezed me closer against him.

"Jenna what we're trying to tell you is that the Circle of Cavan wants-"Cammie Started.

"Chase and Me." I interrupted her realizing everything that was going on.

"Yea. And it's our job to protect you two." Zach said.

"Why is it your job?" I asked them.

"Because we know a lot about the circle that they don't know we know." Cammie said.

CAMMIE POV

I can't look Jenna in the eye right now. She looks so confused and scared. She just clings to Chase like he's her life line. She's scared that she's going to turn around and he's not going to be there. I know it's for their own good to know but I can't believe that look she had in her eyes as she looked at Chase then me and then Zach and back to Chase.

"I'm going back to our room." Jenna said with a hint of her about to cry and not wanting any of hearing it in her voice.

"Okay, I'll check on you later." Chase told her kissing her head. She nodded.

As Jenna walked away I heard her start to cry and then run down the stairs from the roof.

"Should I go?" Chase asked.

"No I will." I told him. I walked to our room and found Jenna there. She was lying face down and crying. I went and sat on my bed.

"Jennabee…" I said.

"What?" She snapped.

"Are you okay?" I asked her quietly.

"Would you be?"

"I know how you-"I started but was interrupted by Jenna blowing up on me.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL. SO DON'T SAY YOU DO. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS HOW COULD YOU RUIN SUCH A GREAT NIGHT FOR ME AND CHASE! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME NEXT? THAT WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER? IF YOU ARE, TELL ME NOW DON'T WAIT FOR ANOTHER PERFECT MOMENT TO RUIN TO TELL ME!" Jenna screamed so loud that the whole gang came and Chase had to pull Jenna off of me and hold her back. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms to try and relax her.

"Okay Jenna maybe I don't know how you feel exactly but I do know how you feel." I said

"And how do I feel?" She asked teasing me to slap her.

"You feel confused, scared and betrayed. You wonder what's going to happen to you, Chase and everyone around you. If your protection is strong enough. If what you have learned is good enough for what is a head. I you're going to survive to stay together with the love of your life." I told her.

"Okay, so maybe you do know how I feel." She said quietly.

"Put yourself in my shoes Jenna, My boyfriend's mom is out to kill me about information I don't even know." I told her.

"I know it's just that we were having such a great time and the news kind of just ruined it."

That was when my mom walked in and so did Mr. Solomon. They wanted an explanation …

"What is going on in here?" My mom asked.

"First we hear crying, then screaming and now you all seem fine! I want an explanation." Mr. Solomon demanded.

"Well, Zach and I told Jenna and Chase the news." I said. I looked at Chase and Jenna and he had wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, she had her head resting on his shoulder and her fingers entwined with his left hand.

"That explains it." My mom said. "Well you all have seemed to have a long day so why don't you all go to sleep. The other students will be arriving soon and then I will have even bigger news for you. Joe, could I please have a moment with the kids?" My mom said.

"Sure Headmistress." Solomon replied walking out.

"I would also like it if I could only talk to Cameron, Zachary, Jenna and Chase for a little bit." She told the others after Solomon left. They nodded and Left.

"I know you all have had a rough day" she said looking at Jenna and Chase. They both just nodded.

"So for the next few nights I'm permitting you all to sleep in the largest door room together. This is because I know Jenna and Chase probably don't want to leave each other and Cammie and Zach are your protection detail." She explained.

"Thanks Mom."

CHAPTER 6- A Long Night

CAMMIE POV

After my mom left, Jenna just hugged Chase. I felt Zach pull me toward him. I put my face into his chest and just stood there.

"Maybe we should leave them alone for a little bit." He suggested. When I gave him a look he told me we would be right outside.

"We'll give you two a little bit of time." I told them. They both nodded.

CHASE POV

I'm going to tell you the truth… I'm so scared for me and Jenna. But I know that I have to be strong for her. Oh… poor Jennabee Perfect, she's torn apart. Looking at her laying with her head in my lap as she cries is killing me; I just wish that I could do something.

"Jenna, are you going to be okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I just need time to comprehend. I'm going to go pack why don't you go to your room and get your stuff?" She tells me.

"Okay Bee. Do you want me to get Cams?" I offer.

"Please." She answers. Her answer is barley a whisper but I still heard her.

CAMMIE POV

When Chase told us that they were getting ready to go to bed, I walked in the room to see Jenna packing her night stuff. She still looked really sad and scared.

"I know your there. Spy remember?" She said without turning around.

"You need to spend less time with Zach." I joked with her. I started to pack my night stuff and Jenna spoke again.

"Am I allowed to walk to the guys' room?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, just go straight there. I'll be right behind you in a couple minutes." I told her.

"Okay." She said as she walked out.

JENNA POV

As I was walking to the guys' room I thought about a lot of stuff. I thought about what would happen to me and Chase. I thought about everyone and everything I left when we went from our public school and came here. I thought about how long all of this would go on. I just stood outside their door until Chase walked out and told me to come in.

"I'm almost done packing then the two of us can head over." He told me.

I walked over and sat on his bed and noticed a jacket that wasn't too big but not too small so I picked it up and smelled it. It smelled like Chase so I put it on and laid down on his bed. I closed my eyes and drifted a little. I felt someone pick me up.

"Hey Z, can you grab mine and Jenna's bags?" Chase said. I just mumbled a little and cuddled further into his chest.

"Chase?" I mumbled

"You're fine, go back to sleep Jenna." He told me kissing the top of my head.

I drifted off again. I started dreaming, it was a great dream. Me and Chase and the whole gang just hanging out. It was amazing. I was with all my friends from public school. But then it got bad, a group of huge black helicopters started toward us. I heard Cammie yelling to Chase to get me out of there. Everyone else jumped into action, our public school friends knew about spies and ran to get Ms. Morgan. Chase and I ran through a passage way, until we were stopped by someone with a gun. That was when I woke up, I was sobbing. But I was also lying on someone's chest. I looked up and saw Chase's face. He wrapped his arms around me and comforted me.

"It's okay, it was just a bad dream." He told me.

"Is she okay?" I heard Cammie ask him.

"I think… Jennabee its okay, just go back to sleep, it was only a nightmare." Chase told me.

Next thing I knew I was waking up again and it was morning. Turning over, I realize that Chase and the others have left. I can't believe they left. I realize then that there is a note on Chase's pillow.

Jenna,

The other and I went down to breakfast. They wanted to wake you but I told them to let you sleep. I knew you needed it. Hurry up when you wake up because Ms. Morgan has a surprise for us and can't tell us till you're here… Grant is having a freak attack. You know how he does with Surprises. So come down to the Grand Hall when you're ready.

Love you, Chase

Awwwwe, that's so sweet. OH, I better get dressed and get down stairs so Ms. Morgan can tell us what's going on.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6—A Secret Mission

BEX POV

I really wish Jenna would get down here already so Ms. Morgan could tell us what is going on! Oh good she's here.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!" I yell.

"Well sorry I slept in on a freakin' Saturday!" She yelled right back.

Okay, everyone is here, now where is Ms. Morgan? She needs to get here before Grant hyperventilates. He seriously has a problem. I think the seventh graders are scared of him now. Okay, whatever.

"Cam, where is your mom at?" I asked Cammie.

"Bex chill out I don't know where she is so calm down GRANT!"

"UGH! Where is she!" Cammie said.

"Right here Kiddo." Her mom said as she walked in.

CAMMIE POV

I wonder what she wants to tell us.

"Mom what's up?" I asked.

"Well since our recent discoveries about Jenna and Chase, I have had a couple discussions with the director and he, Mr. Solomon and I all think that they should be relocated. For safety and before you start asking question about where, we believe that they should go back to the public school they went to before they came here." She told us.

No they can't be relocated. They aren't ready. Chase may be but Jenna isn't at all. I mean I get that their- My mom pulled me out of my mind.

"Cammie calm down I can see you mentally freaking out. I haven't finished yet. I have also decided that because they will be reintroduced into their old town also that you all must go too. Without you all they may not be able to stay on the down low like they need to. "She told us.

"Wait then that means…That I ….Have to…Go to… OHMYGOD I'm GOING TO PUBLIC SCHOOL!" Macey screamed.

"I can't believe we get to see everyone again! I have a ton to tell them. OHMYGOD! I get to play soccer again too!" Jenna yelled grabbing Chase and jumping up and down.

"Jenna, calm down." Chase told her.

"Okay, So you all will be leaving in Saturday. Jenna and the girls will be gat her house. The Boys and Chase will be at his house. There are no covers because the only people going that they know there are Jenna and Chase. Your friends know what our situation is as do your parents, but they knew already."

"Wait- You told them all we were spies!" Liz exclaimed.

"Yes I did. They would wonder what 10 kids are doing in their school two of which had just left the summer before. Now I expect you all need to pack. So I will see you in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7- What's Wrong and We're Going Home!

JENNA POV

After Ms. Morgan left Chase told us he needs to go get something. I wonder where he really went. He might have gone up to the rooftop like he does when he gets big news. I think that he's actually really excited to go home, but I think I may know what's wrong with him…His Parents. They didn't want this life for him. They wanted to stay at public school and not be a spy. But he was persistent to be here with me. Now they hate me, and I'm now his girlfriend for real. He thinks that they are going to blame everything on me.

When I walked out on to the rooftop, I see Chase sitting on the edge. It's like he is debating whether or not to jump. I walk up and sit next to him, about a foot away from him. I decided he wasn't going to say anything until I did.

"They're not going to be mad." I told him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. He just stayed silent. We stayed like that for almost 10 minutes. I got tired of him not talking to me.

"Come on Chase, Please don't shut me out like this." I whined.

"Jenna you don't get it do you? They are going to be mad at me. They won't say it though. Not until they see you. Then they'll blame everything on you." He said. I'd never seen him this vulnerable before. It's scaring me. I think I may know what might help him.

"Hey, I need to get something real quick. I'll be right back. Okay? Promise me you won't jump off the edge?" I told him.

"Okay. I wouldn't jump without you." He told me.

CHASE POV

She just doesn't get it. They won't be mad at us. They are going to be furious! I don't mean to be so mean about it but I just don't want her thinking we're going to go back and everything is going to be fine, because it won't be. There's going to be yelling, there's going to be fighting. She'll cry, mom will cry, dad is going to scream hateful words; I'm going to scream things I don't mean at both my parents.

When Jenna got back she handed me something. It was a chain… wait it was my necklace with the cross. I thought I'd lost it.

"I found it in you sweater I took the other night. But I added some things to it."

Now that I look at it she's added some of her charms; a soccer ball, a music note, a J charm, and a heart locket. Inside the locket is the picture that her sister took of us at the beach. We were there to see the sunset and I and Jenna were walking along the edge of the water.

"I love it." I told her.

"It's so no matter what happens when we go home, you remember that there's always someone who loves you." She explained.

"iloveyou." I said telling her for the first time out loud.

"I love you too."

"There you guys are! We've been looking everywhere. Did you pack? We're leaving early. Mom decide the sooner the better. Meet us here at midnight. Oh and Jenna, Macey needs your help with our packing. She doesn't do public school." Cammie came in and told us.

"Okay Cams, I'll be down to our room in a minute." Jenna told her.

CAMMIE POV

When my mom told us we were leaving two days earlier than planned all hell broke loose. That's the second time in the same week she's done that. Everyone scrambled to get their bags packed.

"Where is Jenna! I need her help!" Macey yelled.

"Macey needs fashion help! This I got to see." Jenna Said as she walked in.

"FINALLY! I have no clue what to pack!" Macey said collapsing on the bed.

"You chill I got this."

"So, Jenna what's your hometown like?" Liz asks her.

"Well it's pretty small. But the high school has a lot of kids in it though. Almost everyone excels in some sport. Mine is Soccer. Chase is Ice Hockey. All of the other kids are going to expect you all to be really athletic because you all look the part. So you all may want to figure out what you're going to try out for." She told her.

"We can figure that out later. Exactly how small is you're town?" I asked

"It's small. Like seriously I could never walk around town without seeing someone I knew or someone my parents or whoever I was with knew." Chase said as he walked in. He wrapped his arm around Jenna and kissed her cheek. Chase gave me a "Is she doing okay?" look I nodded.

"Wow, that's pretty small, but Jenna said you're high school is really big though." Bex said.

"Yea, right now the Island is overpopulated with teenagers, but the best thing about our school is that everyone gets the attention they need." Jenna told us as Chase nodded.

"What do you mean by that?" Liz asked them.

"Well, no matter what whether it we an academic reason or athletic or anything else, everyone leaves being known for something." Chase said.

"So we should go and figure out what everyone is going to do when we get there." Jenna said


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8- Sports, Sports, Sports!

CHASE POV

So after Jenna ended the conversation, we headed to the common room and met up with the other guys. We were supposed to be figuring out what sports they wanted to do at me and Jenna's old, or is it new?, School. We got lucky that it's going to be the start of our sophomore year so that we can be in try outs for most things.

"So what do you all want to do?" Jenna asked the others.

"Well, I want to try out for football… Grant, Zach what about you?" Nick told them.

"Yeah, Definitely" Grant said and Zach nodded.

"Jonas, What about you?" I asked him.

"I think I might want to do golf." He informed us.

"That's cool; the team at KI is really good." Jenna told him encouragingly.

"I think I want to be on the track team." Bex said. We all just looked at her confused.

"Why?" Zach asked her.

"I do like running you idiot." Bex said.

"Okay that's good. Mace, Lizzie, Cams what do you guys want to play?" Jenna asked the last three of the group that didn't have a sport to play yet.

"I think I might want to do field hockey." Liz answered her. No one said anything. "What? I do have a lot of frustrations living with you all. This way I can take them out on the other girls."

"Make sense." I agreed." Sometimes I don't know how you can handle these girls without exploding."

"So Cammie and Macey what do you guys want to do?" Jenna asked them once more. Macey glared at Cammie and Cammie glared right back.

"We're going to try out for cheerleading." Macey announced.

"Oh Joy, you've just added two more football player/cheerleader relationships to the school, As if we needed it there." Jenna complained

"Deal with it." Macey said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Welcome to KI

JENNA POV

Finally after a three hour flight, we landed in a little airport in Kent Island. During this flight I had to listen to Grant and Bex arm wrestle, Liz and Jonas have a Hacking Competition and listen to Macey and Nick complain about having to go to public school.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" Cammie yelled finally cracking as Solomon walked back to tell us we arrived.

As everyone filed off the plane I stayed back and looked at Chase. He looked sort of scared.

"You okay?" I asked really concerned. He hadn't been acting very normal recently and I knew it was because of his parents.

"Yeah…maybe…I don't know…No Jenna I'm not." He said. He's been so vulnerable than normal recently.

"Chase, Hon, no matter what happens, I want you to know that I'm always here for you and no matter what happens iloveyou." I told him.

"Hey, maybe we can convince them to let us stop at the school and break in to the field so they can see all your moves on the field." Chase suggested looking very sneaky.

"That would be awesome!" I yelled ignoring his sneakiness.

"Hey, Guys do you want to go watch Jenna play for a while?" Chase asks the rest of the gang. They all smile and nod.

When we get to the field I hear a voice over the intercom saying a game is going on. It was a football game…freshman. So we decided to go walk around the school.

"I just can't believe we're back here. It's crazy!" I said one more time.

"I know lets show them where your locker was." Chase said smiling at me.

"Funny, I don't even remember where it was." I told him.

"Neither do I but I do remember what I did every afternoon." He said as he lightly and jokingly pushed me into the nearest lockers.

"That not nice. You really shouldn't have done that."

"And why shouldn't I have done that?" Chase asked me.

"Because now I can do this." I told him as I pushed him and he fell backwards and over Bex, who had been on all fours and then I bolted down the hall and up the stairs.

A I ran down the hall to the cafeteria side of the staircase, I could hear the others behind me. I slid down the hand rail. And then ran into the empty auditorium and they all yelled to Chase where I went… Traitors I thought. Then I ran into the band room and hid.

"Come out, Come out wherever you are Jennabee Perfect I heard Chase say and next thing I know he's grabbing my waist and turning me around.

"Dammit….You get me every time I swear." I said. He just smirked at me. I hit him in the head.

"What?" He asked, the smirk gone.

"Jonas is right, you are stupid." I told him. He faked looking hurt. "I'm kidding, but you need to spend less time with Zach."

"You got it, but now we need to get down to the field." He said

"Okay. But you need to stop acting so sneaky!" I scolded him. It's really bugging me because I want to know what's going on.

When we got to the field a new game was going on… a Soccer game. It was my old team. I could see Coach Hanley walking over to me. I missed her. Even though she made us run all the time.

"Hey, Mason! Can you do something for me!" She yelled at me.

"Yeah, what do you need?" I said. She has this look on her face. She walked up close to me.

"Okay, so Amber just twisted her ankle and can't play. She plays, left D. Just like you. You get in there and play and surprise the girls."

"Sure, of course but I don't have my-" I was stop short by Chase holding my jersey out in front of me. I ran to the other side and I already had on my old team shorts on. I peeled off my t shirt and pulled my jersey on over my sports bra.

"You ready Mason!" Hanley asked.

"You bet I am." I told her. I ran out on to the field taking my spot on the left D mark. It was the greatest feeling ever! To be back on the field with my team, it was the exact same team as the one I left because they haven't had tryouts yet.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10- Team

CAMMIE POV

Damn… Jenna is amazing! I never knew how good of a soccer player she was. Hahaha… Oh Chase. The Kid is next to me standing on his seat, screaming her name and cheering them on. What a good boyfriend. It's very entertaining to watch him, being such a great boyfriend. Now Jenna is heating this game up. She's amazing.

"COME ON JENNA! YOU GOT THIS LADIES!" I yell as they all run down the field. Its half time and Chase sits down looking worried.

"What's wrong Kid?" I ask him.

"Hanley is switching Jennabee to Center Forward after half time… She doesn't do Center Forward." He told me.

As soon as the whistle blew again, Chase was standing again, so was I. We had a huge sign with Jenna's Name on it. She was rocking Center forward. I told this to Chase.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know where it came from though. She has never played it as long as I've known her. This is crazy." He told me.

Jenna all of a sudden had the ball and was bolting to the goal she passed to Ashley and then Ashley passed it back Jenna ran further down the field, Faked left and with all her power it looked like shot the ball right and won the game! That is crazy I can't believe that just happened!

"I thought you said she's never played CF?" I asked Chase

"As far as I ever known." He answered.

CHASE POV

As the girls yelled and screamed they started to run towards Jenna. Hahaha… I wonder if she knows they are coming. She's jumping up and down trying to get us to come down to the field. As I started to walk down the bleachers and toward the field, I watched as the girls jumped on top of Jenna. She screamed as they hit her. I jumped the fence and ran toward the team.

"Hey Ladies! You know I hate to break up this happy reunion but I really do need to congratulate my girlfriend." I joked with them. This made them realize that I was here too and they then jumped off Jenna and tackled me.

"Hey now guys, that boy is mine!" Jenna yelled jokingly with her teammates.

"Okay Ladies let's go. Jenna we'll meet you guys back at your place, Okay?" Ashley ordered the girls.

"Hey you, I could hear you screaming in the stands." Jenna told me laughing.

"Well sorry for loving to watch my girlfriend kick some ass at the sport she loves." I told her laughing at the giggly look on her face. It was just one of those little things that she does that makes my heart beat a little faster.

When we left, we headed back to Jenna's house and I was glad that we did. I'm trying to stall going to my house and seeing my parents.

"You are going to have to see them sooner or later." Jenna said reading my mind.

"Well, If those are my choices then really I would choose later." I said a little snappy. I just wish that she would stop getting up my ass about it all.

"Okay, Okay, I'm not going to bother you about it anymore because I know you don't want me to and I don't want to start another argument." She said getting a little defensive.

I really don't mean to be so snippy about it but I'm just trying to protect her.

"I know you are."

"Damn, I really need to start remembering to think things and not say them." I told her as she laughed at me.

"I know you're trying to protect me but Chase, hon I'm a big girl." Jenna told me as I took her soccer bag and hung it over my shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my waist like she was hugging me. We walked inside to face our doom of soccer players and spies….Oh man.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11- Jenna's House

JENNA POV

When we got back in the house it was like a breath of fresh air. It was great to be home. I've missed it. I've also really missed my parents. But most of all I've missed my teammates. They are like my family, and when I walked into my house that "Like" becomes a fact. All the girls Varsity and JV are sitting in the living room, the dining room, and the game room and when I go upstairs I see Macey and some of the other sophomores in my room… trying on my clothes.

"What are you guys doing!" I screamed. Chase behind me laughed.

"I just wanted to see what you wore when you went to private school." Macey explained.

"Okay, but next times…ASK!" I told her

When we went back downstairs, I see my parents… shit.

"JENNA! CHASE!" My mom yells across the kitchen at us.

"Hi mom, I've missed you." I say.

"Hey Mrs. Mason." Chase says politely… He is such a good boyfriend.

"Chase, sweetheart you know you can call me Mrs. Anna." My mom told him. Hahaha.

"Okay, Mrs. Anna." Chase said smiling as she hugged him.

"Now where is my daughter and that boy of her's and why aren't they in the brand new pool I just got?" My dad yelled.

"WE GOT A POOL AND NO ONE TOLD ME!" I screamed. And ran upstairs, changed and ran to the pool.

"Finally! Where have you been you two?" Cammie yelled at me?

"Two? But there' only m-"I tried to finish but someone grabbed me around the waist and jumped in the pool. When I come up I see a pair of bright blue eyes. For a second I forget what I was going to yell at him… only a second though.

"CHARLES BRIAN ANDREWS!" I screamed.

"JENNA ANNA MASON!" He screamed back. When we look up everyone is standing on the edge of the pool staring at us.

"Are you guys alright?" Liz asks us.

"Yea he pushed me in the pool." I told them.

"Oh. Okay." My mom said.

What is with them? They all act like one second me and Chase are going to have been kidnapped the next time they turn around… Okay, maybe they should be acting like that.

"Jennabee Perfect come here!" Chase yelled from across the pool.

"What?" I said swimming over to him as he wraps his arms around me.

"Am I not allowed to want to spend time with my gorgeous girlfriend."

"Of course you are." I told him.

"Chase buddy, your mom called. They want you and Jenna to come see them." My dad said. I could feel Chase tense up. He's freaking out again. He didn't answer.

"Chase sweetheart, Are you okay?" My mom asks him.

"I'll handle it mom." I said.

Chase's eyes had gone blank. He was just looking at me purely vulnerable. The last few days I don't think I've ever seen this way for this long in the four almost five years I've known him. I might have to stand up to his parents tonight.

"Hon, you know we have to go right?" I asked him.

"Yea, I know. Should we get ready?" he said still looking very dazed.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" asked him still really worried.

"Yeah. Because I know you're going to be right by my side the entire time." He said squeezing me tight to him.

"You bet I will be, but this time if she they yell at me you're going to defend me." I told him. Last time he kind of just recoiled when he heard his dad blaming me for everything.

"Don't worry, thing time I'm going to be prepared for it." He told me giving me a squeeze.

"Promise?"

"I Promise."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12- Family Feud

CHASE POV

This is not going to go well. I just know it won't, my parents, me, Jenna and dinner. Oh lord, help us all now. All hell is going to break loose and I know it. I think Jenna is starting to realize this also. That they are going to torment us. I really hope she does or else this whole thing is going to be so much more painful. I just don't want her to get hurt.

"Hey, are you ready?" Jenna said as we reached the doorway.

"For what? Utter doom?" I asked jokingly.

"Okay, first if you stop the sarcasm it might help and secondly it won't be that bad. They love you and they just want to see you happy." She told me… she's so naïve.

"NO I AM NOT!" She screeched.

"Damn, I did it again didn't I?"

Yeah. Okay, let's do this." She said fully confident as she grabbed my hand and I open the door.

"Hello? We're here! Where are you guys?" I asked to the empty foyer.

"In here honey!" My mom said.

"Since when does she call you honey?" Jenna whispered laughing slightly. Something is up.

When we entered the kitchen it smelled amazing. Shit, she made my favorite dinner, steak and twice baked cheesy potatoes. She is going to try and butter me up and try to bribe me into breaking up with Jennabee Perfect… Not going to happen though.

"Hi Chase, Sweetheart. How have you been?" mom said acting all sweet… though she still hasn't said anything to Jenna yet… this is going to be one long dinner.

"We've been good. Blackthorne and Gallagher are great. When we got here we were able to go to the soccer game that was going on and Jennabee got to play and guess what, She scored the winning goal." I told her trying to bring Jenna back into the conversation. Mom was trying to ignore the fact that she was here.

"How have you been Mrs. Andrews?" Jenna politely asked her.

"I've been fine, just holding on to the hope that my son would come home single… but other than that yes I've been wonderful." She said.

"Mom, don't start this." I warned. She just shrugged and continued.

"I also have been talking to Lou Ann; do you remember Lou Ann honey?"

"Yeah I remember her and her spawn of Satan daughter. The hoe who threw herself all over me the last time I saw them… Do you remember that Mother?" I said trying to remain cool.

"Well I was talking to her and she said that she wanted to have dinner one night and-"I interrupted her.

"You invited them didn't you? Why would you do that? You know I don't want to be with her!" I yell. I can feel Jenna shaking next to me.

JENNA POV

I don't think I've ever seen Chase this angry before. It's ridiculous. Oh god, this is crazy... I need to get away from here before I crack.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some air, I have a headache." I tell Chase.

"Okay honey." He says.

When I get outside I just leaned my head against the railing of the patio and let out a sigh. I hate that I make this happen to this family. Chase tells me it's not my fault and I know it isn't but still his parents make it seem like it is. They try to pin a bunch of things on me and it is making our relationship hard.

"Oh, Chase you're so funny!" I hear a flirty voice say inside… Oh no. I better get back in there. When I walked back in I could see the back of Chase, he was sitting in one of the chairs and some skanky brunette was sitting on the arm with her hand rubbing up and down his bicep… Breathe Jenna Breathe I thought.

"Oh! Is this the little blonde misfit he's dating!" Some bleached blonde women standing with Chase's mother.

"Jennabee there you are I was getting worried about you." Chase said as he got up and walked over to me.

"Chase son, there is no need to worry… Jenna is a big girl; she doesn't need you to look after her every move." His dad said. God he makes me so agitated. Chase squeezes me to him.

"Well, actually I think it is nice that he gets so worried. It shows how much he loves me." I told him politely and smiling.

"well, I wouldn't want a boyfriend that seems so clingy." The brunette Skank said.

"Excuse me for asking but who are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm Hanna. And you are?" She asked.

"I'm Jenna, I'm-"Chase interrupted me

"My girlfriend." He said bluntly.

"I figured, you guys look cute together, but you know something?" Hanna started to ask.

" I think it's time to eat." Chase said. He was trying to prevent drama but I wanted to know what she had to say.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"I think Chase and me would look better.

OH! I am going to kill her.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13- After Dinner

CAMMIE POV

Jenna and Chase's friends are awesome! They are really funny and sweet. Ashley is just like Liz, sweet and shy. Amber is tough and feisty just like Bex. Alana is sassy and powerful just like Macey. They all keep telling me that Jenna is just like me… maybe they are right. That was when I realized that Jennabee and Chase had been gone for a while.

"When did they say they would be back?" I asked Zach but Alana answered me.

"They should be back soon. Jenna said they should only be there for an hour or so." And as she said this I heard a car door slam and Chase Yell.

"Jennabee Perfect come on!"

"No! I'm really done with this!" Jenna yelled as she walked to the back yard while peeling off her dress which had her bathing suit underneath and diving into the pool.

"Where the hell did she go!" Chase yelled at us. I pointed at the pool. He looked down in the water and I looked too. She was sitting on the bottom.

"JENNA GET UP HERE! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" Chase yelled on the top of his lungs.

"You idiot! Just jump in and get her!" Ashley screamed at him.

We all watched as he stripped off his shirt, and jumped in. We waited while he fought with her underwater and as Jenna swallowed a gulp of water and Chase grab her waist and pull her upward. We he came back Zach and Grant ran over to grab Jenna from Chase so he could get out. When they got her to the ground away from the pool they sat her down. She started coughing up water.

"Come on Jenna, breathe." Chase Said holding her against him. Finally she stopped coughing and Chase spun her around and squeezed her to his chest.

"Thank God, You scared the shit out of me Jenna." He told her.

"I'm so I over reacted." She told him.

"NO it's my fault I never should have yelled at her first." Chase told her.

"Okay, you two want to tell us what happened?" Bex asked them.

"Well long story short, Chase's Bitch-"

"Watch yourself Jennabee Perfect." Chase warned.

"You know I'm right. Well his mother invited that Kanky Whore and her mother for dinner and he yelled, she yelled, I went outside, the slut was flirting with him, I freaked out and she told me that her and Chase would be cuter together then I told his parents that if they loved their son they would want to see him happy and realize that he would never be happy with that whore and he was in love with me."

"Then she walked right out, but not before she flicked them off and telling them to go to hell." Chase finished.

"That's my Jenna!" Ashley said.

"Way to encourage It, Ash." Mrs. Anna told her.

"Sorry…" she mumbled.

"I can't believe you did that Jennabee… I'm so proud!" Bex said.

"Okay kids, time to get to bed, boys are you guys staying in the pool house? Chase?" Mr. John asked.

"Can we please? I don't think it would be good if I went home with four teenage spy boys tonight, especially after what happened." Chase told them.

This is going to be one long week…

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is kind of short but I haven't updated in a while so I wanted to get a chapter out for ya'll. The next Chapter the gang is going to school! Don't forget to R&R! **


	14. Author's Note

Author'sNote!

Hey Guys! I just wanted to ask you some questions that you guys should answer in a review. But first I wanted to apologize for not updating in a while… I've been super busy and then my computer got a virus…. So I'm very sorry!

Now to the questions:

How do you like the story so far?

Anything I should work on?

How do you guys like the characters of Jenna and Chase?

Who is the first person whose point of view do you want the first day of school be?

Thank you guys for reading my story and being so awesome! Ilove hearing from you guys every review is helpful!

R&R

~MiggieMoo2014


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 15- The First Day Part 1

JENNA POV

It was two in the morning when I woke up from being nervous, but also another bad dream. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't and I didn't want wake any one up though. So I did the only thing I could think of doing. I went and sat by the pool, but when I got there my normal spot on the end of the diving board was taken, by Chase.

"Couldn't sleep either JennaBee?" He asked turning around when he heard my feet on the concrete.

"No, I'm too nervous and I had the nightmare again…" I told him. He scooted back on the diving board and patted the spot in front of him and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Jenna, come over here and talk to me. You're the one who said we can't shut each other out." He told me. I climbed in front of him and sat down on the diving board with my toes grazing the surface of the water.

"What if everyone is mad that we left without saying goodbye the way we did?" he said confidently.

"I guess you're right, I guess I'm just scared."

"Oh yeah, the nightmare. Are you okay?"

"Yeah… don't look at me like that." I told him lying when I said I was okay.

"I know you well enough to tell when you're lying Bumble Bee." He told me using my nickname everyone at school called me.

"Dammit… I always forget about that.

"Come one, lets go in the house and watch a movie until you fall asleep."

With that we were inside and sleeping on the couch in ten minutes.

CAMMIE POV

When my mind wakes up the next morning, I don't open my eyes. My internal clock tells me that I have twenty more minutes until Bex and Macey and maybe even Jenna would try to get me up. My resists would cause Bex and Macey to attack me to try and pull me out of bed as Jenna tried to pull them away and Liz to run and get the guys. When this happened and they ran in I was still under my covers and Jenna had been thrown against the wall by Bex.

"Jenna You okay!" Chase fumed over Jenna.

"Gallagher Girl…" Zach whispered through the covers. "You know you have to get up sometime right?" He climbed in the bed with me.

"Yeah, but I don't want to get up!" I told him snuggling further into his chest. He put his arms around me and I could tell he was up to something. Next thing I knew he had started to tickle me.

"ZACH!... Stop…. Zach come on…. ZACH!" I said trying to breathe.

"She's up." He told the girls as he laughed.

"Not funny." I said shortly as I walked to the bathroom to shower.

When I got out the guys were gone and Macey and Bex just told me to turn around and go b back in the bathroom. After twenty minutes of being poked prodded and straightened I was done. We went down stairs and were greeted by tons of food and Grant pigging out… when is that boy not eating?

"When he's sleeping." Bex answered for me.

"You've spending too much time with Chase." Jenna told me. "He says his thought aloud all the time."

"Sorry, I can't help it." Chase said.

"Okay kids you got to go… SOPHIA! Come On! If you don't you're all going to be late!" Mrs. Anna yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Sophie yelled back. Sophia is Jenna's older sister. She is a senior. Her other sister Alex is in college.

Twenty minutes later the eleven of us we're standing outside of the school. Sophia told us she would see us later and left to find her boyfriend Eric. Jenna and Chase looked at us.

"Okay guys we've got to go over some ground rules." Chase said.

"First, no fighting. Second, no acting smarter than the teacher on the first day. Third, no using your spy strength to make you seem different in sports. Fourth, ACT NORMAL!" Jenna told them counting the rules off on her fingers.

"You guys got that?" Chase asked. We nodded "Good let's go then."

"Cammie, Zach, You guys and Chase have first together. Bex you and Grant have it and Liz Jonas and Mace and Nick do. Do you guys have your schedules?" Jenna asked as they walk into the school.

"JENNA!" we heard a couple voices yelled. There was a group of girls behind them. One was a tan skinned, dark haired girl with dark gorgeous eyes. Another had long, blonde, wavy hair and was paler and tiny, she had bright blue eyes. The third was taller than the rest and had long, dirty blonde, stick straight hair that hung down to her waist, she had the prettiest hazel eyes ever. The fourth stood out from the rest, she was medium height, has red orange hair and blue eyes, her hair looked like it had suffered too many straightening irons. The last one was about Jenna's height. She had dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

"They are all Straight-up-Drop-Dead Gorgeous!" Macey whispered to us.

"Yeah you're right." Me, Liz and Bex all said in unison.

"OH MY GOD! I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" Jenna said releasing her grip on Chase's hand to hug the group. Then we heard a couple more voices yell,

"Chase dude! When's you get back?" A couple of guys yelled.

"The other day." He told them. Jenna turned back to us and introduced us to all their friends.

" Come on guys, you need to show these private school kids that public school kid have manners… introduce your selves." Jenna said laughing.

The first to speak was the dark haired girl. "I'm Teresina! You came call me Tess… or Tessie! Whatever you want."

"Tessie, Chill." Chase told her. "Sorry" she mumbled stepping back.

Next was the short blonde. "Hi! I'm Amber, it's really cool to meet you guys."

The tall blonde stepped up next. "Hi you are all really pretty! Girls don't take this the worng way but your boyfriends are gorgeous! I'm Cassidy!"

"Hi I'm Keirstan! It' so awesome to meet you all, you all look like you are really in shape! You have got to teach me your secrets!" The redhead told us.

Next Jenna looked at the last dark blonde, She was tucked neatly under a taller dirty blonde haired boy's arm.

"Come on Syddy, you're up." Jenna told her.

"Hi! I'm Sydney, or Syd, or you can call me Syddy! It's really nice to meet you all, you know I really want to hear about you're private school, cause you know, I've never meet a- " She

"Syd, Babe, shut up, you're babbling again." He told her.

"sorry" She said shyly as she snuggled herself closer to the boy.

"Hey, I'm Patrick!" the blonde boy said smiling at us.

The next boy to step up was a dark skinned, dark haired boy. "My name in Daniel but you all can call me Dan, that's what all my friends call me and any friends of Kicker and Pro over there are friends of mine."

"Hi! I'm Logan!" A tall curly haired blonde said.

The next boy had darker skin than Patrick but not as dark as Dan. " My Name is Alec it's really awesome to meet all of Pro's prep school friends."

"Not a Prep school Alec." Chase told him.

Jenna finally looked at us and said, "I worte who was in each of your classes on your schedules so you would know some people, now we gotta get going! The bell is gonna ring soon. See you guys at lunch!"

**Hey Guys Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I'll be posting the next chapter soon! Give me feed back on Chase and Jenna's school friends!**


End file.
